vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Superman, also known as the Man of Steel, is one of the most powerful superheroes in the DC Universe. His abilities include incredible super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, freezing breath, flight, and heat-vision. Born as Kal-El on the dying planet Krypton, his parents Jor-El and Lara sent him in a rocket to the planet Earth where he would be the last surviving member of his race. His rocket was discovered by the kindly Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raised him as their son Clark Kent in the town of Smallville, Kansas. His upbringing provided him with strong moral values. In his secret identity he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet in the city of Metropolis. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Superman, Clark Kent, Kal-El Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: In his 30s (35-40 years old) Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb solar radiation, Flight, Heat Vision (Works on molecular level and can hit intangible beings), Invulnerability, Longevity, Life Support, Super-Breath, Enhanced Senses, X-Ray Vision, Martial Arts, Genius level Intellect, Ice Breath, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Breaks through time and space), Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Possession, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Moved a solar solar system, Shook the solar system, Held a small black hole in his hands with some difficulties, Would generate this much energy with his Infinite Mass Punch) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman, Two hundred sixty-two billion times the speed of light via calculation, Moves at two hundred sixty times the speed of light, Thinks at lightspeed, Stated to be able to move faster than thought, Comparable to the Reverse-Flash, Saves a baby in a nanosecond, Can measure the time in between nanoseconds, Has an entire conversation with the Flash in super-speed, Functions properly in a place that exists for only a few nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Moves a solar system. Pushed back Mageddon, a mechanism that greatly dwarfs the sun and has millions of times greater mass) Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Withstands a wormhole, Isn't bothered by Superboy's heat vision, Overpowers Brainiac's beam, Took hits from Kyle Rayner, Survives a supernova, Survives the explosion of a red star, Survives a black hole, Survives the collision of Apokolips and New Genesis) Stamina: Limitless as long as he can absorb yellow or blue sun radiation. Range: Standard melee range normally, Planetary with ranged attacks, his punches can affect entire planets Standard Equipment: None notable. However, in one issue, received a massive power-up widely known as The Thought Robot. This is not part of his skill-set though, so it should be specified as included. Intelligence: Genius (He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines, and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines. Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Superman has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Magic, Chi, Kryptonite and red solar radiation. Cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision. Because of his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Super Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Absorption Users Category:Brawlers Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses